powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Storycutter999
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Event Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 03:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, matter manipulation has nothing to do with the manipulation of time, unless a form of time manipulation is directly used to manipulate matter in some manner.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Response Indeed, Probability Manipulation is about controlling the odds of something happening in your favor. It doesn't directly control matter and its structure, but it can only do so if one changes the odds of something happening to certain matter in question.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response No, not directly. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response By affecting the events which caused the manner of formation of matter or the odds of it forming in a specific way, Event Manipulation and Probability Manipulation can control matter indirectly. That's your example. Controlling the odds of matter forming a specific way and control what led to matter being formed a certain way. Please be sure to add a signature to you comments as wellConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response No problem.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Impossible? Now that is somewhat subjective. Event Manipulation controls how events would occur past, present, and/or future. Anything defined as impossible can be rendered possible when it actually happens. Many things today were considered impossible by those of the past. If it can happen. those with Event Manipulation can make it happen or make it so something impossible does happen.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response So was I. The laws of physics are laws we made to impose order upon the world and our environment. If they are broken at some point that means nature just doesn't always follow the rules we think it does. So yes it still could cause what you believe to be impossible.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Not in that regard. A person with Event Manipulation would have to make it so the person had the natural ability to flow bestowed upon them at some point in time before they did the jumping. It's a domino effect, they have to alter to make events happen, even supposedly impossible ones.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, they would have to alter events to make sure something seen as impossible would happen. Probability Manipulation can make things that are highly unlikely or "impossible" happen, though there is a limit to how much they can change. Something has to have a chance of happening in order for them to make it so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, there has to be some possibility of it happening, no matter how small, for a user of Probability Manipulation to make something seen as impossible happen.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, the user of Event Manipulation must alter events to make what is considered to be physically or environmentally impossible occur of their own will and those with probability manipulation cannot make what is not universally possible of occurring happen as they only affect the odds of events happening. They cannot make occur which has no chance of happening (the impossible or 0%) ,only events which have an incredibly low chance of happening down to the single (.01%) chance of occuring. The user can alter the direction of the comet in your comet situation by changing the event which altered its trajectory and change its speed by altering spatial placement events in the past to make it so it reaches it reaches Earth faster than perceived it would.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:58, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Response Spatial Placement Events meaning the events in time or temporal progression which allow points in space to be placed where they are and how those points in space or placed in comparison to others. The user can change the event of their formatting and make it so two points in space are parallel to allow objects to move to a location faster.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, Precognition allows you to just see the events ahead of time, while Accelerated Probability allows you to see what you might be capable of doing before that event occurs.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, Precognition can allow you to see what event will happen next, but Causality Perception can allow you to see the cause, transition, and effect of an event.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:25, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Response A user of Temporal Cognition can sense and perceive the flow of time or when they happen to be at the moment along with future events. If they utilize their knowledge of the timestream, they can coordinate their movements to act against impending threats.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what relations there are between Probability Manipulation and Time Manipulation, but the difference is that Time Manipulation can just alter the flow of time, and Probability Manipulation just makes likely and unlikely things occur. Same for Causality Manipulation, not sure if there's a relation, but CM can just manipulate cause and effect (like, snapping your fingers and the result is the ground being split in two) Gabriel456 (talk) 02:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 02:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Response My fault, I am busy from time to time. Yes, a user of Temporal Cognition would be able to use this power to effectively time their attacks and/or movements to something, but they may not be able to affect timing itself.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Response In regards to being limited, Causality Manipulation (despite being called Omnipotent at times by DYBAD) has to allow a user control a specific cause and effect while containing full knowledge of both. A user of Event Manipulation has control over the cause, the effect, and others without having to know full knowledge both because the user just needs to control the event.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, as long as a user knows when an earthquake was possibly meant to happen, which is at anypoint there are tectonic plates.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes. When and where it will happen.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:44, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Response I have to go right now. We'll have to continue this later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes I am now but I only have time to answer this question. Yes a user of Event Manipulation could only be able to make events leading to that person getting a specific disease by affecting those specific causes. If the user doesn't know the cause of an event of what set it in motion, they wouldn't know how to properly change it.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) via Reality Warping or Space-Time Manipulation, possibly. Gabriel456 (talk) 04:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) well, it can reach Nigh Omnipotence so yeah Gabriel456 (talk) 04:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, by controlling the space the object is moving in, the user can cause it to move towards another target.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Response No, it has to be possible realities within a user's known universe.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Response I am not sure yet.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Response Actually, it means various realities that are formed by the events occurring in the same timestream. With every event, a situation occurs and branches to form other events which the user can observe and control. The power cannot observe or alter events from completely different universes unless somehow the events of that universe and the universe the user is in somehow intertwined with one another and that is all.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, something that can manipulate reality itself and the realities of other universes, fictional or not.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Response The Reality Gem in itself can alter reality and allow the user to manipulate matter but does not provide infinite power nor the fortitude the other gems contain. The Mind Gem grants total mental clarity and psionic ability, allowing the user to know the cognitive heights of the reality gem and others. The Power Gem grants limitless power and energy that cannot be properly channeled to commit inexhaustible God-like feats without being used in conjuction with the Reality Gem. The Soul Gem grants dominance over the spiritual plane and essence that is within all living beings, which used in conjuction with the Reality Gem can be used to conquer the physical and spiritual side of existence. The Time Gem grants total temporal clarity and the ability to bend time and causality when used in conjuction with the Reality Gem. Last but not least, the Space Gem grants dominion over the spacial aspects of existence to be used in conjuction with the Reality Gem to move to anypart of space to become essentially omnipresent. The Reality Gem alone is powerful, but without the other gems it cannot reach its ultimate level of power due to the lack of clarity and resources granted by the other gems. Each Gem may grant some form of dominion, but not all of them control reality,though they all grant the requirements to gaining total control over reality itself. If there was a Matter Gem, it would indeed grant one the ability to possible reshape and make any substance that exists.The difference between that and the Reality Gem is that the Reality Gem is limited by the user's own ability to will something to happen and what constitutes what the user wants to change.. The Matter Gem would be able to transmute anything into something else regardless of consitution or form. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Response In conjuction with your Matter Gem, the user would be able to trasmute and create anything from virtually nothing, no matter how impossible or preposterous it may seem to be. The user could do something like turn an entire planet out gas like Jupiter into solid Gold or turn the Sun into cotton candy.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I know little about the infinity gems but from marvel wiki all it states that it's exceptionally dangerous to use without the other gems, only to be used on a small scale. Other than that, I have no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 21:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Response The limits of the Reality Gem are how it needs a proper channel of power to perform grand feats and how its utilization is limited by the user's imagination. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 22:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't know about that either. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful Gabriel456 (talk) 22:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, with Past Manipulation you can go back in time and selectively change some events (Time Travel in more convenient), while Future Manipulation basically allows you to set up futuire events (similar to Destiny Manipulation). Present being by nature immediate, I'm affraid you wouldn't have enough margin to do anything at all. Well, I guess you could somehow alter ongoing events, but it wouldn't be any different from Probability Manipulation. DYBAD (talk) 23:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd say the targeted area has to be within the user's reach, and each dimension has its specific nature/rules, which the user would have to be familiar with. So affecting other reality would only be possible for very advanced users, unless they have other powers/devices to support them. DYBAD (talk) 02:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Some users could, but most probably couldn't (worth mentionning). DYBAD (talk) 02:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know, in practice all these things are very much mixed up. DYBAD (talk) 03:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Event Manipulation Based on what is said in the page, I would say yes: It could be used to change events in other dimensions/realities/universes. Of course, 'can' doesn't necessarily translate to it being easy so that kind of mastery, to reach other realities, could be rare. Just remember that if you plan on using the power in a work, it's really all up to how you interpret it. For a writer, the powers listed here are foundations and not entirely set in stone. (MrTibTibs (talk) 06:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC)) Response Physics Manipulation controls how energy and matter operate according to physical laws. No matter how powerful the force, a force still abide by form of physical rule to exist within reality. Physics Manipulation controls those rules and to an extent the force itself.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Response Correct. Physics Manipulation has a very indirect manner of affecting matter and energy.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Response Unfortunately, I don't have time to answer any more of your questions right now. I will give you answer later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Response Physics Manipulation can indirectly control energy or matter indirectly by either: A. Controlling the physical laws of light and waves and how they progress over the elecrtromagnetic spectrum B. Controlling the physical laws of matter under a given setting and how it reacts under specific forces such as levels of gravity and force Physics Manipulation cannot directly control matter or energy such as actively turning one energy form into another or turning one form of matter into another.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:01, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Response It can affect how sound travels in an environment and what sound can affect but that's about it. It cannot affect molecules or particles directly, only how they may behave in an environment.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes,. It can't affect matter or energy directly (creation is an act that involves affecting matter by giving it existence).Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC)